


This Is All Your Fault

by TerresDeBrume



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Community: norsekink, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve, of course, is the first one to reach the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is All Your Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt on Norsekink: _Inspired by my misreading of the prompt a bit above this one. Loki kills himself, but it's no big. He's just popping down to visit his kid for a bit._
> 
>  _Bonus: The Avengers find him and are really upset, because clearly they never understood his pain and if only they had extended a helping hand instead of fighting him all the time and GOD Thor, how can you be so blase about this and joke about your brother going to hell?!? In a word: C.R.A.C.K._
> 
> Probably not as Cracky as the OP wanted, but it wouldn't let go of me^^'

“OH MY _GOD_!”

 

Steve, of course, is the first one to reach the ground and kneel down next to Loki’s unmoving corpse, staring at the bullet hole in his left temple (the other side is a mess of blood and gore, and everyone carefully avoids looking at it. The contrast between this and Loki’s usually spotless attire is too painful.)

 

“Oh, Loki,” Thor sighs, and the other Avengers exchange worried glances.

 

What is he going to do?

 

How will they deal with a God of Thunder grieving for a brother he never had a chance to be reconciled with? How will Thor even _survive_ Loki’s death?

They were prepared to handle a lot of things: Loki’s shenanigan, Loki’s overly complicated schemes, Loki succeeding in conquering the planet, Loki killing one of them, even the thought of Loki going back to their side (or, well, Thor was, and the others would have followed). They were never prepared for him shooting a bullet in his own head.

 

They bring him back to Tony’s house in Malibu, their ‘mansion’, carefully shielding his identity from the public.

He wouldn’t want them to see him like this.

 

Depressed.

 

Alone.

 

Broken.

 

Tony is surprised to feel his throat tighten.

 

He’s not going to cry, not really, because Loki was the enemy, and Tony doesn’t cry anyways (except, maybe, for Pepper, because even if she’s with Happy now and he wishes them all the bliss in the world, she will forever be the woman of his life) but it still hurts to see the Norse God like this.

 

It hurts, and yet it doesn’t feel real.

 

The others are all starting to mourn, Steve improvising a tactful eulogy, as positive as he can without tipping into hypocrisy, and Thor is hiding his face in his hand, shoulders shaking, small huffs of breath coming out from deep in his chest… Thor is crying for his brother, and Tony can’t help but think ‘he’ll wake up’… because that’s what Loki does, right? They strike him down, and he gets up.

 

Tony must be seeing things, though, because halfway through Clint’s two or three sentences in Loki’s memory, he swears he sees the Trickster’s lips curl for the briefest of moments.

 

Thor’s shoulders shake harder, and Tony feels guilty for thinking he seems to be taking it rather well, considering it’s his _brother_ lying there, dead.

Clint is done now, and Steve is looking insistently at Natasha, who resists the puppy look for about fifteen seconds before she says softly:

 

“He deserved better. Nobody should die by their own hand and I wish….”

 

Thor explodes then, and for a split second, Tony wonders if he somehow produced a handkerchief and blew his nose, until he turns to the God of Thunder and realizes that it’s not tears shaking his shoulders: Thor is laughing.

 

Poor guy has gone mental.

 

He laughs, and laughs, and laughs, harder and harder, to the point where even Steve starts looking disapproving, and Tony is just about to punch him (because that’s his job, doing whatever is needed at the moment but too politically incorrect for the others to do) when a snort makes him turn back.

 

Loki is still on the table they laid him on, still pale as death with his head half destroyed, but….

 

“Did his hands change position?”

 

Thor’s laughs becomes truly hysteric then, and Loki starts laughing too, the two brothers bent in two at the middle as they continue feeling exceptionally gleeful, and the rest of the Avengers continue feeling absolutely lost.

The wound on Loki’s head is healing fast, and in less than a minute the only trace left looks like an ordinary scratch on the God’s forehead rather than the gaping hole from earlier.

 

“What the _Hell_?” Natasha says, as flabbergasted as her companions, and Loki manages to suck in enough air to answer:

“Didn’t you try and look us up?” He coughs between laughs, “My daughter is queen of Helheim, realm of the Dead! I was merely paying her my respects.”

“You were _WHAT_?”

 

Tony can’t help but approve of Steve’s incredulous look, even if Clint and Natasha’s expression look like they’d like to send Loki back to his daughter themselves, and Banner is starting to look dangerously green around the edge. The two Gods are still laughing, and Natasha clenches her fist.

 

“And Thor was in on this?”

“Oh, come on,” Loki chuckles, “did you see your _faces_?”

 

oOo

 

“This is entirely you fault, brother,” Tony hears Thor say when he passes the shared bathroom later that day. “For making such an impressive exit.”

“My fault?” Loki exclaims, and Tony peeks around the door to see him drop the toothbrush with which he is currently scrubbing the toilet bowl. “You could have _told_ them!”

“Yes,” Thor concedes, pausing in his own toothbrush-scrubbing of the bathtub, “I could have.”

 

He pauses, and then adds:

 

“Did you see how surprised the Son of Coul looked though?”

“That I did!” Loki agrees. “It was even better than Hogun.”

 

Thor snorts, and the two Gods soon dissolve in a new fit of hysterics.

 

Tony lets everyone else in the house grumble about immature Gods and stupid pranks, and goes back to his workshop: he needs to scan the security feeds and send the reaction videos to all the S.H.I.E.L.D, especially Nick Fury.

 

If asked, he’ll say that Loki threatened him but, truthfully, he didn’t really need to insist all that much.


End file.
